Рико
Рико - это сверхредкий боец, которого можно выбить из любого ящика. Имеет низкий уровень здоровья и умеренный уровень. Эта способность может позволить Рико уничтожить вражеских бойцов, не подвергшихся обстрелу. 'Атака: Пружинящие пули' Основная атака Рико - это поворот с небольшим разбросом. Это действительно полезно в ситуациях, когда Рико сможет поразить их, не получая урона в ответ. С каждым отскоком пули получают 1,67 клеток дополнительного полёта. 'Супер: Коронный удар' Когда они будут использованы, это может привести к тому, что они будут продолжать двигаться после поражения врагов. Это позволяет поразить несколько целей. Это может быть использовано для поражения врагов за укрытием. 50px Звёздная сила: Суперотскок Их внешний вид меняется, они летят быстрее и получают 100 дополнительных урона. 50px Звёздная сила: Отступление машин Когда здоровье будет меньше, чем на 40%, и он будет двигаться на 34% быстрее, эффект будет на уровне здоровья выше 40%. 'Советы' *У него есть большая дальность. Используй большое количество отскоков. *Это позволяет увеличить дальность сна, и это особенно полезно при активной Звездной силе. Так же это помогает эффективно проверять кусты. *Пытайся использовать все возможности, чтобы нанести максимальный урон. *Например , в Броуболе , где несколько врагов пытаются захватить мяч. Таким образом, вы можете получить возможность снова атаковать Супером. Реплики * "Danger, Danger" - "Опасность, Опасность." * "Soooooooooorry" - "Прооооооооости." * "Playtime is over" - "Игры закончились." * "OuOuOuOuOu" - "АуАуАуАуАу." * "Game over" - "Игра окончена." * "I'll will be back" - "Я вернусь". * "I'm not sorry." - "Мне не жаль." * "Ready for battle" - "К бою готов." * "Let's go" - "Пойдем." * "Run away, think of your future" - "Беги прочь, подумай об будущем." * "I do not come in peace" - "Я пришел не с миром." * "That must've hurt" - "Наверное, это было больно." * "Just a regular day at the office" - "Обычный день в офисе." * "Hahahaha." - "Хахахаха." * "Do not run away" - "Не смей убегать." * "You lose, I win" - "Ты проиграл, я победил." * "Team-Work for the win" - "Командная работа приведет к победе." * "You've been eliminated" - "Вы были устранены." * "You hurt me!" - "Ты ранил меня!" * "That was painful!" - "Это было больно!" * "Why did you do that?" - "Зачем ты это сделал?" История *20/6/17 Еще одна пуля была добавлена в основную атаку Рикошета. *17.08.17 Здоровье Рикошета было увеличено до 600 (с 500). *9.09.17 Редкость Рикошета была изменена с Редкого на Супер Редкий. *9/9/17 Здоровье Рикошета было увеличено до 700 (с 600), а время перезарядки его основной атаки было уменьшено до 1 секунды (с 1,25). *12.07.17 Статистика здоровья и урона всех Бойцов была умножена на 4. *18.12.17 Урон Звездной силы был уменьшен до 80 (с 100), визуальный эффект его Звездной силы был изменён. *18/18/18 Здоровье Рикошета было уменьшено до 2400 (с 2800). *21/03/18 Пули Рикошета теперь перемещаются дальше, когда они отскакивают, размер его снаряда был увеличен. *4/4/18 Скорость перезарядки рикошета была увеличена до 1,2 секунды (с 1 секунды). *21/5/18 Базовая атака уменьшена до 300 (с 320). *29/5/18 Основная атака была уменьшена до 280 (с 300). *19/06/18 Основной диапазон атаки Рикошета был уменьшен до 9,67 тайлов, а диапазон его пульса был уменьшен до 1,67 тайлов. *29/01/19 Главная атака Рикошета и Супер-Урон была увеличена до 300 (с 280), Рикошет и Золотая медаль Рикошет были переоборудованы, и его переименовали в Рико. Золотой медалист Рикошет теперь стоит 150 Кристаллов и теперь переименован в Рико-Мажор. *06/06/19 Главная атака рикошета и супер-урона была увеличена до 320 (с 300). Урон звездной силы увеличен до 100 (с 80). 'Скины' image (12).png|Обычный image (11).png|Мажор (150 Кристаллов) Rico_Skin-Popcorn.png|Попкорн (150 Кристаллов) 'Предыдущие модели' Рикошет1-removebg-preview.png|Рико до 29.01.2019 Рикошет2-removebg-preview.png|Золотой Рико до 29.01.2019 en:Rico